The internet and other electronic network connections have made it possible to access vast resources of information. The available information takes many forms. For example, information can be located in web pages, document shares, pdfs, images, text files, etc. For many of these forms, administrator privileges must be granted for a user to mark or annotate the information for future personal reference. However, in many instances, the user cannot gain these privileges and, thus, cannot annotate or markup any part of the resource.
Additionally, many of the above-mentioned forms of information are lengthy or difficult to navigate. Conventional systems for bookmarking content in a document through a browser lack the ability to specify a location within the document and send a bookmark specific to that location to another user. Therefore, if the document is lengthy or difficult to navigate and the sender does not have privileges to allow for markup of the document, the user cannot send a specific location bookmark to another user. As a result, efficiency in revisiting the information or referencing the information to another party is diminished as the location must be searched out each time.